


Семь желаний

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, girl!Dean Winchester - Freeform, girl!Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм очень хочет устроить Дину хороший День рождения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Текст вычитан: фрутти, Addie Dee

Нет, с желаниями все-таки надо быть аккуратнее. Засыпая, Сэм загадал для Дина секс-марафон с длинноногой красоткой — у Сэма случайно оказалось про запас семь неиспользованных желаний, и все их он решил потратить на День рождения брата. Объяснять Дину, откуда взялись эти желания, не хотелось совершенно, а вот сюрприз устроить — очень даже да. Но удивился в итоге не только Дин.  
Поутру Сэм обнаружил, что длинноногую красотку придется изображать ему. Дин еще счастливо спал и не знал, что у Сэма пропал член и выросли сиськи, будто ночью ему накачали в грудную клетку силикона. Сэм засопел и заерзал, ощупывая себя, и, конечно, разбудил Дина.

— Иди дрочить в душ, — не разлепляя век, пробормотал тот с соседней койки и перевернулся на другой бок.

В душе зеркало отразило высоко поднятую грудь — точно силикон! — узкие плечи и подтянутый загорелый животик. Сэм подпрыгнул, чтобы разглядеть узкую полоску каштановых волос на лобке и…

Он опустил голову, рукой раздвинул половые губы и обнаружил клитор.

— Безмозглый единорог! — выругался он девчачьим голосом.

Контрастный душ разбудил окончательно, но в зеркале все еще отражалась красотка, поэтому Сэма потянуло на эксперименты. Выяснилось, например, что женская грудь не очень любит щипки, но если сжать ее ладонями, она становится упругой, словно мячики. Ему всегда нравились упругие груди. Вроде бы. А клитору понравились легкие поглаживания — даже чересчур; присесть в душе было негде, поэтому Сэм прижался к стенке. Зеркало быстро запотело, но так было даже лучше, и он прикрыл глаза: интересно, где та самая точка G, загадочная и недосягаемая? Сэм уже приближался к ответу на вопрос, имитируют ли девушки оргазм, когда Дин все испортил.

— Ты там целый день собираешься просидеть? — недовольно спросил он, распахивая дверь, и замер с открытым ртом.  
Нет, Сэм его отлично понимал: с утра пораньше застать в своем душе девчонку, одна рука которой стискивает грудь, а вторая гладит клитор, — кто хочешь бы опешил.

Сэм решил разрядить обстановку, не понимая, что фраза: «Не пугайся, это сюрприз», звучит более чем двусмысленно.

Дин усмехнулся, быстро стянул с себя футболку и трусы и шустро залез под душ. Сэм, не особенно возмущаясь, подвинулся: горячая вода скоро закончится, он на свои эксперименты потратил весь бак, а у Дина как-никак День рождения. Но тот и не думал мыться. Он прижался к Сэму: одна рука на грудь, вторая на лобок. Сэм попытался собраться с мыслями, чтобы объяснить, как круто Дин ошибся, но, во-первых, Дин толкнулся в него, закидывая одну ногу себе на талию, а, во-вторых, пробормотал прямо в губы: «Крошка, какие у тебя длинные ноги, боже мой».

Сэм сразу понял: загадочную точку G нашел не он, а Дин. Мозгов у него совершенно не осталось, ну разве что вспомнить: в момент оргазма включается парасимпатическая нервная система, внутренние мышцы сокращаются, а все прочие расслабляются — и это никак не зависит от пола и предрассудков. После этой мысли на вдохе он и кончил. Колени подогнулись, но Дин, к счастью, его удержал. Через пару толчков обмяк и он — тут уже Сэму пришлось напрячься, чтобы не продолжить утро в травмпункте. 

Вода катастрофически леденела. Сэм дотянулся до крана — закрыть. Дин дотянулся до полотенец.

— Как ты, крошка? — очень нежно спросил он, и Сэм понял, за что все девушки любят его брата.

— Неплохо. Даже очень неплохо.

Если бы еще принять горизонтальное положение.

Дин понял без слов и потащил Сэма за собой в кровать.

— Мне начинает нравиться этот день.

Они немного подремали, а затем попробовали заняться сексом на столе. Сэм опрокинул на пол свой же лэптоп и этим чуть все не испортил, потому что Дин испугался:

— Сэм мне открутит голову, если он сломается.

— Противоударный корпус выдержит и не такое падение, — пробормотал Сэм, обвивая Дина руками и ногами, и легкое настроение к тому вернулось мигом.

На третий заход они вырули уже на полу, причем Сэм ни за что бы не признался, что ему понравится так и в таком положении. Потом он выяснил, что у Дина вкусные не только губы. Потом они поиграли в полицейского и преступницу в наручниках, а после обеда, когда Сэм расслабился окончательно, Дин его удивил.

— Странно, крошка, — привязывая ничего не заподозрившего Сэма к стулу, говорил он, — я сегодня даже не вспомнил про презервативы, хотя тебя вижу первый раз в жизни. И знаешь, что еще странного? Сэм куда-то пропал, хотя все его вещи, вся его одежда — на месте. Не мог же он выскочить в чем мать родила, без телефона. И третье: мы трахаемся, как кролики, все утро, и у меня все встает и встает. — Сэм опустил глаза ниже и увидел, что Дин прав: еще как встает. — Вывод: ты суккуб. Я бы тебя уже спалил, но мне интересно: куда ты дела Сэма?

Все хорошее когда-то заканчивается. Что ж, Дин не обрадуется, когда узнает правду, но умирать, и так глупо, Сэму совсем не хотелось.

— Дин, это я и есть. Проснулся девушкой. Это не игра. Дай одеться, и я все объясню.

— Суккубу холодно! Как смешно.

— Я не суккуб, я…

— Я хорошо слышу. Ты Сэм. А Сэм, конечно, мечтал стал сучкой, чтобы я его трахнул. По-хорошему не хочешь? Будем по-плохому.  
Дин пнул сумку, где хранились: святая вода, соль, кинжал Руби и прочие приятные мелочи. Пытки не входили в планы на лучший День рождения, поэтому Сэм зажмурился и взмолился: «Можно я все переиграю? Пусть День рождения пройдет иначе. Мы просто сходим на концерт».


	2. Chapter 2

Сэм проснулся от настойчивого стука в дверь. Удивился своему сну — надо перестать жрать на ночь, чтобы не снились кошмары. И, возможно, стоит сходить в бар и кого-нибудь снять, а то секс с Дином во сне — тревожный знак. А о том, что во сне у него изменился пол, лучше совсем не думать.

— Открой же эту чертову дверь, — пробормотал Дин, переворачиваясь на своей койке на бок, и Сэм внезапно вспомнил про желания. Очень осторожно добрался до двери, медленно открыл ее, ожидая увидеть что угодно, вплоть до огромного Халка, но на пороге стоял посыльный.

— Билеты на концерт в Метрополитен-опера. И заказанные напрокат смокинги. Машина будет в четыре.

— Смокинги? — Дин спросонья чесал лодыжку. — Опера? Что за шутки?

— Это концерт Металлики, — Сэм озадаченно разглядывал билеты, — Металлики и симфонического оркестра.

— Отпад.

Дин явно не обрадовался подарку. И до четырех вел себя отвратительно. Когда они напялили смокинги и бабочки, Дин разворчался, что не может выйти из дома безоружным, а под смокингом пистолет не спрячешь. Да и металлические рамки на входе в оперу не дадут пронести оружие.

Машина — черный Бьюик Люцерн с белоснежным кожаным салоном — Дину не то, чтобы понравилась, но ворчал он по ее поводу намного меньше смокингов. Они попали в пробку и немного опоздали к началу, и наверное именно поэтому в пустом коридоре наткнулись на призрака.

Первые аккорды «Nothing Else Matters» в исполнении партии скрипок они слушали под сценой; пока Дин размахивал железной кочергой — каким-то старым и забытым реквизитом — Сэм разбирал кирпичную кладку, в которой были замурованы кости.

— Ну, призрак оперы, давай, — залихватски кричал Дин. Наверху вступили барабаны, поэтому то, как призрак отбросил Дина на стену, Сэм не услышал, а скорее почувствовал. Повернулся он как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть летящую прямо на него сквозь призрака кочергу. Пришлось отвлекаться от раскопок, ловить ее и кидать обратно Дину, потому что призрак не настроен был давать им фору.

— Быстрее, Сэмми, — попросил Дин, но подгонять Сэма и не требовалось. 

Джеймс Хэтфилд запел: «Я так близок к истине, что мне уже не важно, как я от неё далёк…», когда Сэм полил кости бензином. Он успел только чиркнуть зажигалкой, когда его швырнуло о кирпичи.

Кости загорелись, но призрак и не думал исчезать, он подвыл солисту: «Нужно просто быть самим собой и верить в себя», и Сэм внезапно понял, что их замуровывают в стену.

— Это кости жертв, — догадался Дин. — Скажешь, урод, свое настоящее имя? Сделаешь такой подарок мне на День рождения?

— Карл Ланс. Я здесь давно, с закладки фундамента. Чтобы найти мои кости, вам придется разобрать оперу до основания. Если вы, конечно, выберетесь из ловушки.

— Мы выберемся, и тебе не поздоровится, — пообещал Дин.

— Не поздоровится зрителям сегодняшнего шоу. Устроить здесь такое позорище! Вы слышите, какой сырой звук?

«А всё остальное неважно», — гремело сверху.

— Мне пора, — призрак задвинул последний кирпич.

На грудную клетку давило спереди и сзади. Сколько они смогут тут пробыть? Сэм попытался достать телефон — вдруг ловит — но не мог двинуть рукой.

— Черт, я не могу пошевелиться, — произнес Дин. — Сэм, а ты как?

— Нормально. Но… сколько мы протянем?

— Воздуха здесь хватает, я чувствую, как сквозит, видимо, рядом вентиляция. А вот без воды — несколько дней. Не так мне хотелось провести этот день. Но зато я побывал на концерте Металлики.

— Прости, Дин.

— Ты же не виноват.

— Я бы хотел все переиграть. Но как? Дин, скажи, чтобы ты хотел?

— Чтобы этого урода никогда не существовало, а ты вместо идиотского концерта потащил бы меня на стриптиз.

«Пожалуйста, — пробормотал Сэм, — пусть будет так, как он хочет».

А все остальное, и впрямь, неважно.


	3. Chapter 3

Музыка изменилась — уже хорошо. И дышать стало легче — просто отлично. Но обрадоваться избавлению Сэм не мог. Во-первых, над ним болтался зеркальный шар. Во-вторых, на голове обнаружилась шляпа на резинке, а на обнаженных плечах и груди — натурально! — блестки. Запаниковать ему не дали разве что наглухо застегнутые джинсы и отрыв от земли на метр. Да! Сэм висел вниз головой на шесте и сильно боялся повернуться к залу и увидеть ухмыляющегося Дина. В колонках издевательски ревел Джо Кокер: «Детка, скинь-ка пальто, медленно», саксофон хрипел, босые ступни медленно съезжали вниз, и пришлось перегруппироваться: извернувшись, перехватить шест руками и съехать уже вниз ногами. Он немного прогнулся в спине, чтобы рассмотреть зал.

Нет, не зал, а скорее приватную комнату. В центре которой стоял стул, а на нем, действительно, сидел Дин. Нормально одетый, между прочим. Но не ухмылялся. Он испугался больше Сэма — это раз. И два — у него так смешно приоткрылся рот, когда Сэм удержал рукой шляпу, норовящую съехать назад, что грех было останавливаться.

Конечно, Дин, загадывая желания, пошутил и мысленно решил наказать Сэма. А значит можно ответить — и наказать его. В любом случае, он скорее примет все за странный сон, поэтому Сэму краснеть не придется.

И потом, потом, должен же он отучить брата от странных желаний, пусть и сказанных в сердцах в замурованном подвале под сценой!

Джинсы оказались на болтах, и с ними пришлось повозиться. Сэм повернулся спиной, покачивая бедрами в такт музыке, — влажный блеск в глазах Дина пугал — и обнаружил, что под джинсами ничего нет из одежды, не считая все тех же блесток, и что представление нравится не только Дину. Дин лишь громко вздохнул, когда Сэм перешагнул через джинсы и медленно нагнулся за ними. Затем молниеносно подхватил их, выпрямляясь, и швырнул Дину в лицо — чтобы тот прекратил наконец так пялиться. А потом спрыгнул со сцены, уселся Дину на колени и нахлобучил свою шляпу ему на голову.

— Это ведь сон, Сэмми? — пробормотал Дин, утыкаясь ему в ключицу и вдыхая запах пота.

Сэм обхватил его шею и двинул бедрами.

— Считай меня своим ночным кошмаром.

Дин потянулся за поцелуем, но Сэм его остановил:

— Нет-нет, сладкий, стриптиз, так стриптиз. Без рук и губ.

Он снова качнул бедрами, и Дин дернулся навстречу, хоть и послушно убрал руки с плеч. Сэму моментально захотелось разрядки, некстати вспомнилось первое желание, когда он сидел на столе и Дин двигался в нем, и он принялся вращать бедрами быстрее, уже не попадая в такт. Дин тяжело дышал и так смотрел, что играть с ним стало намного трудней.

Поэтому Сэм прижался ближе, лизнул мочку уха и прошептал:

— Хотел бы я, чтобы ты на пару часов стал девчонкой, шикарной рыжей девчонкой. Я бы тогда тебя приподнял, как куклу, и, прислонив к стене, засадил на полную. И не опустил на пол, пока ты не кончил бы три раза. А потом, потом разложил бы тебя на кровати и долго вылизывал, именно там, чтобы ты запросил пощады…

Сэм нес полную ерунду, но Дин его вряд ли слушал. Он прижался своими пухлыми губами к шее Сэма, а руки положил ему на бедра, и двигался в том же самом бешеном темпе.

Оба успели кончить до того, как развалился стул. Секунд за десять.

— Лучше бы я и правда был девчонкой, — приземлившись на мягкий пол и сталкивая грохнувшегося сверху Сэма, проворчал Дин, — тогда бы ты меня удержал. А так и в джинсах мокро, и копчик ушиб, и по яйцам ты мне заехал коленкой. 

— Тебе не понравилось?

— Не самый лучший День рождения, но сюрприз удался. Танцуешь ты неплохо. Долго репетировал? 

— Нет, ни разу.

— Скрытые таланты? В следующий раз я пойду зарабатывать деньги на бильярде, а ты — на сцене. 

«Может, правда, Дину понравится на часок стать девушкой?» — в отместку подумал Сэм, закрывая глаза.


	4. Chapter 4

— Сэм, — позвал его Дин, шепотом, поэтому Сэм не сразу сообразил, что с голосом Дина что-то не то. По правде говоря, с Дином все было не то.

Они проснулись в своем номере, на своих параллельно стоящих односпальных кроватях, разделенных тумбочкой и сумкой с оружием. И Сэм проснулся нормальным, без блесток и грудей, зато у Дина как раз были груди — каждая бы запросто уместилась Сэму в ладонь.

— Я оборотень! — всхлипнул Дин, но Сэм опередил его, пинком отправив сумку с оружием под свою кровать.

— Ты временно стал девушкой, — пробормотал он, удерживая Дина. А это было совсем не так легко, как могло показаться: тот выворачивался, задевал Сэма своей обнаженной грудью, дышал в ухо, царапался и кусался.

Их возня не сразу, но прекратилась, когда Сэм опрокинул Дина на кровать и навис сверху.

— Ничего, — пообещал Дин, — вот проклятье закончится, я тебя как следует отделаю. 

Он облизнулся, и Сэм, как зачарованный, уставился на его губы. Ярко-красные, немного припухлые, нежные, сладкие — это он помнил по предыдущему нечаянному опыту — дразнящие.

Дин понимающе усмехнулся и отбросил одеяло, и Сэм забыл, как дышать. Дин, проверяя свое тело, снял все и сейчас лежал перед Сэмом совершенно голым, бесстыдно раздвинув белоснежные, молочные ноги. 

Как Сэм себя ни сдерживал, но не смог не прижаться губами к щиколотке, подняться выше по внутренней стороне ноги, языком пробуя на вкус кожу Дина.

— Ты такой сладкий, — пробормотал он, удерживая дернувшегося Дина за бедро.

Видимо, ему тоже удалось найти ту самую мистическую точку G, только языком: Дин приподнял бедра, еще больше раскрываясь. Он не стонал, не хныкал, он просто двигался навстречу Сэму и рвано дышал, будто только что отжался от пола больше ста раз и пробежал три мили на скорость.

Сэм не останавливался ни на секунду: ни когда из Дина потек сладкий сок, ни когда он на быстром вдохе расслабленно обмяк. Нет, раз Сэм пообещал три оргазма, Дин получит их все.

— Иди сюда, — позвал Дин и, рассмеявшись, Сэм перекатился на спину, усаживая Дина на себя.

— Давай, детка, — приподнимая бедра и осторожно входя внутрь, проговорил он. Еще сдерживаясь, хотя у него уже от напряжения сводило пальцы ног. Но как только Дин полностью опустился на него, Сэм перестал осторожничать.

— Бог ты мой, — только и смог выдохнуть через пару минут Дин, сонно утыкаясь Сэму в подмышку.

Через час они повторили все заново, на этот раз у стены: Дин был легким, действительно легким, как хорошенькая куколка, и удержать его не составило труда.

— Я, кажется, понял, Сэмми, — на ухо сообщил Дин, — чем отличается вагинальный оргазм от клиторального. 

Ответ у Сэма вышел коротким. На три толчка:

— Рад. За. Тебя.

— Можешь начинать завидовать. Если ты перестанешь тормозить, у меня они будут оба разом.

«Несправедливо!» — подумал Сэм, но поднажал, чтобы Дин перестал трепаться. Через полминуты тот мог только нечленораздельно мычать, и Сэм, вбиваясь в него, как хотел, на полную, успел перед тем, как кончить, пожелать: «Больше никаких девушек!»

Он был не виноват, что просто не мог в ту минуту сформулировать лучше.


	5. Chapter 5

— Девочки, отлично, бикини — что надо, сейчас привезут торт, и вы туда залезете. Когда вас вывезут в зал — вам нужно просто выскочить и спеть: «С Днем рождения тебя, Дин Винчестер». Ну, если он слижет сливки с ваших щечек, вы же не расстроитесь? Все остальное в контракт не входит и выполняется по желанию. 

Голос здорово напоминал Захарию, но внешностью метрдотель был похож скорее на Бальтазара. Сэм кашлянул, и девочки в бикини, взвизгнув, разбежались.

— А вы кто такой, сэр?

— Я — брат именинника, Сэм. Проверяю, что ничего не забыли. Дин уже здесь?

— Да, со своей дамой сидит в зале. Хотите присоединиться? Или лично поздравить?

— Что-о? Я в окружении девушек в бикини?

— Без девушек. Вы с девушками в торт не поместитесь.

— Да, — усмехнулся Сэм, представив, как спадет с лица спутница Дина, и как рассмеется сам Дин, — я думаю, мы обойдемся без девушек.

— Вы будете переодеваться?

— Вы считаете, моя одежда плоха? Или не подходит в тон к крему?

На Сэмми были обычные синие джинсы, да клетчатая рубашка.

Метрдотель уклонился от ответа:

— Может, костюм?

— Тогда я буду выглядеть, как официант.

— Бикини?

— Как трансвестит.

— Я имел в виду, плавки, сэр.

Сэм прикинул себя в золотых плавках и, какой бы смешной ни казалась картина, решительно отказался. Кто знает эти его желания, вдруг Дин умрет от смеха?

— Пора, сэр.

Сэма осторожно влез в торт: ему пришлось согнуться в три погибели, чтобы уместиться — с ума сойти, как должны были мучиться три девушки, сидя в такой тесноте в обнимку. Про это думать, впрочем, не стоило — Сэм тут же возбудился.

Что же это такое, последние дни он будто озабоченный кобель — ну или сучка, если вспомнить собственные сиськи и клитор.

Вот это вспоминать точно было лишним, — как и шепот Дина про двойной оргазм.

Сэму так хотелось выбраться наружу, что он еле вытерпел, пока его везли по залу к столику, и, вырываясь из торта с воплем: «Сюрприз!», вымазался в сливках щеки и лоб.

Дама Дина, видимо, этот сюрприз и заказавшая, побелела в тон скатерти, а Дин счастливо рассмеялся. И под жуткий вой Сэма: «С Днем рождения тебя», слизал у него с лица крем.

«Наверное, лучше бы я сразу загадал хороший ужин в дорогом ресторане», — подумал Сэм, замечая, что весь зал смотрит только на них.


	6. Chapter 6

Дин изучал винную карту так, будто что-то в ней понимал, но Сэму нравилось смотреть, как он морщит нос и лоб, как решает в уме сложную задачу: что же им такого выпить за чужой счет и не прогадать. Как он принимает решение, расслабляется, откидывается на спинку стула, подмигивает ему и улыбается.

У Дина блестели глаза, и Сэма это настолько завораживало, что он даже не дернулся, когда официант принес бутылку вина, разлил его по бокалам и зажег свечу.

— Интересно, кто это решил нас так отблагодарить, — удивился Дин и стал вертеть серебряную вилку в руке.

— Какая разница, — Сэм меньше всего хотелось говорить о своих желаниях, потому что рассказывать Дину, какой длинный у него день, как они по очереди были девушками, как оказались замурованными в Метрополитен-опера, как Сэм танцевал у шеста или сидел в торте — ну какой ненормальный станет такое рассказывать своему брату? Дину же дай повод для насмешек, он всю оставшуюся жизнь будет придумывать саркастические шуточки и сравнения. А язык у Дина очень уж шустрый.

Хм. Сэм расслабил галстук и расстегнул воротник. Вот про шустрый язык Дина, пожалуй, думать точно не стоило. И пора уже выпустить пар с какой-нибудь случайной красоткой.

Но Дин все обломал. 

— Как приятно провести День рождения вот так, с тобой, по-семейному, без нашей сумасшедшей работы, без проклятий, засад, чудес трикстера, без войны и конца света. Просто поужинать.

— И тебе не хочется снять красотку или двух в баре? Поехать в Вегас и спустить все деньги в казино? Напиться, сделать всех на бильярде или в покер?

— Нет, Сэмми. Бильярд и покер — работа. Одноразовые красотки — будни, от которых тошнит. Вегас — не в нашей жизни. Напиться? Мне завтра мыть Детку, а с больной головой не очень-то захочется вообще вылезать из постели.

Они неспешно поужинали, и когда уходили, получивший хорошие чаевые официант им сказал:

— Поздравляю вас с годовщиной.

— Годовщиной чего? — удивились они оба.

— Простите, я что-то не то сказал? Просто вы выглядели, как счастливая семейная пара… 

Дин нахмурился, а Сэм вдруг понял, как стоит провести его День рождения.


	7. Chapter 7

Никаких чудес! С них хватит чудес. Сэм решил, что он просто вымоет Импалу. А потом они закажут ужин в номер, и Дин получит свой ужасный бифштекс и заест его десертом. 

Несмотря на двадцать четвертое января, грело солнце, столбик термометра поднялся до шестидесяти пяти градусов — погода радовала и напоминала январь в Калифорнии. Отличный день для работы на свежем воздухе. Сэм, пока Дин спал, набрал ведро теплой воды, развел в нем автошампунь, распаковал найденную на дне багажника губку и принялся за мытье. Дело спорилось, ну и пусть, что намокли ноги и футболка — футболку можно скинуть и немного позагорать. Насвистывая «Прекрасного неудачника» Боба Сегера, он не сразу понял, что Дин успел не только проснуться, но уже стоял за спиной и обиженно сопел. Наверное Сэм как-то неправильно мыл Детку, наверное, мыть ее разрешалось только одному Дину. Сэм уже обрадовался, что у него про запас осталось последнее желание, но придумать ничего не успел — его впечатали в капот Импалы.

Дин дышал ему в шею. На мокром капоте отражалось небо, и когда Дин выдохнул и хрипло произнес: «Сэмми», Сэм увидел, что одно из мыльных пятен сложилось в единорога, у которого изо лба торчал кусок радуги. И этот единорог подмигивал Сэму.

— Я все помню, Сэмми, — проговорил Дин, — и как ты стал девушкой, и Металлику, и стриптиз, и то, как мы занимались сексом у стены, и торт, и ужин, все. 

— Прости, — Сэм дернулся, пытаясь освободиться, но Дин налег сильнее и удержал.

— Что происходит?

— У меня было семь желаний, честные семь желаний, никакой магии, и я решил сделать для тебя праздник. 

Говорить в капот было сложно, к тому же Дин давил, и Сэм мог ощущать голой спиной и пуговицы на рубашке Дина, и его готовность вставить Сэму за все сюрпризы по самые гланды.

— Ты совершенно не умеешь праздновать дни рождения, — хмыкнул Дин, ослабляя хватку, и Сэм смог перевернуться. 

Дин все так же нависал над ним, все так же ярко слепило солнце, и Сэм пытался собраться с мыслями, но никак не мог.

— Научи меня, — просто произнес он, и, когда Дин облизнул губы, не выдержал. Оттолкнул его, спрыгнул с капота и, притянув Дина за шею к себе, усадил на машину.

Он же помнил, что Дин вкусный везде.

— Потом моя очередь, — предупредил Дин, откидываясь назад.

Возможно, они обойдутся без десерта.

Ну без девушек — это точно.

— конец —

**Author's Note:**

> написано на фест «День рождения лучшего старшего брата в мире».


End file.
